Rogers Back
by stingaa9
Summary: Prues first fiance, Roger from season one, who used to hit on phoebe and claim that she hit on him, is back and is bothering phoebe again. not a lot of magic. rated m for lots of sexual content and rape scene in chapter 3
1. He's Back

Phoebe and Cole lay on Phoebe's bed, Phoebe sound asleep. Morning light shone into her bedroom window and she opened her eyes to see Cole, staring into her eyes and smiling. She knew how she looked in the morning, so her immediate response was,

"How long have you been staring at me like that?"

Cole leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. "Long enough," his arm was wrapped around the small of her back and he pushed his knee between her legs. He loved that feeling. It somewhat turned him on.

"Your beautiful," he smiled wider, and kissed her soft lips. He made her so happy.

Phoebe wrapped her arm around his neck and groaned. "I have to go to work now," she said, just above a whisper.

Cole held her tighter. "Nooo." He whined. "Don't leave me. Stay with me here. Just lay here all day with me,"

"Oh, I wish," Phoebe rolled herself out of bed after giving Cole a kiss on the forehead.

She waltzed over to her vanity, where a picture of her and Cole at the beach was propped next to a vase of flowers that he once sent to her at work.

_It really couldn't get better than this, _Phoebe thought_. Cole is perfect, he's controlling his demonic powers better, everything is fine, I love him so much. I wake up with a smile on my face every day._

After getting dressed, Phoebe went downstairs to see Piper making coffee while Prue sat and read the newspaper, a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Good morning my beautiful sisters!" Phoebe went up to Piper, grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, _somebody's_ in a chipper mood today!" Piper said.

"_Somebody _was up all night with her boyfriend," Prue mumbled, continuing to read the paper.

"Oh hush. All we did was talk. It was really nice." Phoebe tried to convince her sisters.

Prue smiled, showing she only somewhat believed Phoebe, but regardless, she said, "And I am so very happy for you baby girl,"

"Thank you," Phoebe smiled wide, even though she knew Prue _still_ didn't completely trust Cole. "Okay, I gotta go. See you guys later," Phoebe strutted out the door and into her car.

As she walked into The Bay Mirror, Phoebe's smile radiated, which as usual, put everyone else in a better mood. Her dirty blonde hair was shining and half pulled back, and her white blouse and skinny jeans just about showed off her perfect figure, without showing too much.

She sat at her desk, and almost immediately her door flew open, it was her boss Elise.

"Phoebe," she said, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"What did I do this time?" Phoebe responded.

"Nothing! What made you think I was going to slam you? This is good stuff!" she was holding papers in her hand, last weeks advice from Ask Phoebe. "Keep up the good work, kid," and she turned around and left.

"Well that was unexpected," Phoebe said to herself. Cole in her life had suddenly made every aspect of her life perfect. She was happy all the time, smiling, and now her advice was even getting better.

Her work phone rang, and she answered to hear Prue on the other end.

"Hey Pheebs, how's work?" Prue said, sounding much happier than this morning.

"Oh, works good, I'm good. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to be working late. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Phoebe said in a high pitched voice. "What kind of surprise?"

"Well, it's not really a surprise. You might need to have some time getting used to it. But I'm so excited."

"Oh sweetie," Phoebe sighed. "If it makes you happy, then I'm happy. You know that,"

They hung up, and Phoebe got back to work. She looked at the clock and time was just flying by. She had gotten through so many letters and answered them confidently, Cole had called to check up, and it was almost time to go home. Phoebe typed away on her computer as she heard another knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened to Eric, a mid thirties womanizer who worked in the editing department. He had tried a number of times to get Phoebe's number, constantly hitting on her and bothering her.

Phoebe sighed. "Hi, Eric. Did you need something?" she didn't even look up from her computer.

"Just need to use your copying machine. That alright sweetheart?" his dirty blonde hair was gelled back and his blue buttoned shirt was tucked into his pants.

"Go ahead," Phoebe said.

He was clearly trying to get her to talk to him, but she remained focused on her work.

Finally he turned his head to her and grinned. "Your lookin' nice today," he winked at her.

Phoebe tried to be polite. "Thanks, Eric. How many copies did you need to make?" she said, with raised eyebrows.

"The only thing I'd like to make copies of is your pretty face,"

Phoebe decided to ignore him, and let the pig make copies of whatever he needed. She was done trying to play nice.

He slowly walked over to her and leaned over her desk. "Damn, I love it when you wear those tight jeans," he was smiling that charming smile that usually would win over any other girl. "You look sexy as hell,"

Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle. "Get outta here, Eric."

"Not without your number, babe. Come one, one date. Spend one night with me and see how you like it,"

"Eric. As I've told you, I'm with the best, most caring man ever. He makes me so happy, I love him to death. Sorry." She was speaking the truth.

He leaned in closer, his face nearly brushing up against her cheek. "Are you sure? We don't have to tell your man, he doesn't have to know." He stroked his fingers in strands of her hair. "What do you say? Just me and you and a king size mattress."

Phoebe was appalled he would even suggest that.

"You're crazy. I would never do that. I love Cole more than anything in this world." Phoebe stood up and grabbed her bag. "And I have to go now, so I'll see you later."

Phoebe had to repeatedly had to tell herself, "he hasn't experienced love so its okay, that's why he's such a pig,"

As she drove home, Phoebe couldn't help but to think about it more. Cole had known that Eric liked to tease Phoebe, but he thought it had stopped a long time ago. But Phoebe wouldn't dare tell him something that would upset him, or worse, turn him into Belthazor. Cole turned into Balthazor when he was really mad, and he hadn't don it in a while so Phoebe was happy. She decided to let it go. And telling anyone else at work would just ruin things at work.

And the last time she tried to tell on someone for being forward with her, it turned into a huge fight and resulted in moving to New York. Prue's old fiancé Roger, wasn't too different from Eric. He was always sending her flowers and hitting on her, but when she tried to tell Prue, she found out Roger had already told her that Phoebe was the one trying to come on to Roger. That just turned into a mess. Cole knew about Roger, but as long as him and Prue weren't together anymore, it was okay.

She pulled into the Halliwell driveway, and spotted an old Black Mercedes Benz in the driveway.

_Speak of the Devil_, Phoebe thought. "It couldn't be his. They broke up forever ago."

She nervously walked up the front porch stairs into the house. She heard laughing, one was Prue's voice, one was Pipers and one-was Roger himself.

Phoebe walked into the living room to see Prue and Piper sitting near a tall man with dark hair.

"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed. "Oh I didn't even hear you come in! Come here, I need to talk to you."

They went into the kitchen, Prue holding Phoebe's arm.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe, relax. Let me explain." Prue said. "I know you two had some rough patches but I've been talking to him over the phone for about a month now and we decided it's the right time to get back together. All that crap happened so long ago."

Phoebe's perfect world had come crashing down. "Where's Cole?"

"I don't know sweetie. He shimmered out somewhere, he should be back soon. Are you mad at me?" Prue had puppy dog eyes.

"Does he make you happy? Phoebe said, trying not to sound completely miserable.

Prue smiled. "Yes. A lot."

Phoebe hugger her sister. "Then I'm happy, too."

Prue was ecstatic. "Really? You're the best sister I love you so much. Come on, you haven't said hello yet." She dragged Phoebe into the living room, where Roger stood up and reached out his hand.

"Hello Phoebe," that evil voice of his rang in Phoebe's ears. "Long time no see."

She reached out to shake his hand and sighed. "Hi Roger,"


	2. The Bonfire mature material

Phoebe sat on her bed, alone, waiting for Cole to come. She had no idea where he was.

All she could think was, _What do I tell him? He's gonna flip. There's no way I can win. Ughh, stupid Prue. I can't tell Cole. I can't. I just can't. _

Suddenly, she felt a large strong hand on her shoulder. Assuming it was Roger, she smacked it and stood up. It was Cole.

"Baby!" she exclaimed. "You scared me! I thought we decided you wouldn't surprise shimmer in on me any more!"

He couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sorry babe," he kissed her cheek.

"Uhh, Cole did you see who's downstairs?"

Cole looked confused. He obviously hadn't been home for a while. "Who?"

Phoebe spoke in the quietest voice. "Roger,"

She could see a pulse in his temples. "Roger? You mean Prue's bastard of an ex who tried to get in your pants?"

"Cole, please. Prue's back together with him. She really likes him and she told me she wants me to try to get along with him. Just let go of the past. I don't want to ruin anything for her."

"Phoebe I swear if he does anything to you.." Cole began.

"He wont. I promise. Go introduce yourself. Prue wants us all to go to the beach tonight for a bonfire. All six of us. You, me, Piper, Leo, Prue and…Roger."

"Phoebe I don't know. Do I have to be nice to him?"

Phoebe widened her eyes at him. "Yes, you big baby. Be a grown up."

The fire crackled and warmed the six of them at the fire. Cole sat next to Phoebe on a log. She was in a gray hoodie and tan shorts. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and Phoebe tried to be nice. Although she certainly was in no mood for s'mores. It was late out, almost midnight, no one else was at the beach.

"Hey, Cole, wanna grab a couple beers with me?" Leo suggested.

As long as her sisters were there with her, Cole was fine with that. Prue was sitting on Phoebe's other side. And as soon as Leo and Cole left, said, "Piper walk me to the bathroom?"

Phoebe's stomach dropped. "I'll come too," Phoebe said.

Prue went close to her ear. "Just talk to him, I want you guys to make up." Then not whispering, Prue said, "You're not gonna leave my Roger here all alone are you?"

"You cant leave me by myself, Pheebs," Roger smiled.

_Pheebs. Who ever told him he could call me that? _

Phoebe watched as Piper and Prue walked away, abandoning her. There was a good three minutes of pure awkward silence, then Phoebe watched as Roger stood up from his lawn chair, and walked over slowly to take Cole's place next to Phoebe on the log. He was too close.

"Little Phoebe." He said. He had always called her that. It annoyed her.

She wanted so badly to yell at him, and tell him to leave her alone, but she wanted to avoid sister drama.

"Well, you're not so little anymore." He smiled creepily. "I've known you for a while. I don't know if it's just me but you're looking very grown up. You used to look like the youngest sister, you were so tiny. But now-I've noticed you have curves. You're getting curvier and sexier everyday."

"Roger, Please." Phoebe spoke in a quiet, raspy voice. "Don't,"

"Don't what? Phoebe what happened three years ago is in the past. Let it go. I didn't even do anything to you."

_That_ just pissed Phoebe off. "You know what you did," she snapped.

Completely ignoring her, he said, "I know you have a thing for me, that's why you wore these sexy little shorts tonight," his hand slyly reached over and grabbed Phoebe's thigh. He began rubbing her thigh back and forth. She tried to move his hand, but he was just too strong.

"Roger, stop it," she tried to talk softly so she wouldn't make a scene.

"What's wrong?" he said, "Just relax. Let me have my way with you."

"You disgust me," Phoebe spat out at him.

He moved his hand from her leg and wrapped it around her lower waist. He tried to pull her closer, but she resisted.

"Roger, stop. Please, stop."

"Come on, baby. Prue's not here, it's okay." While one hand was around her waist, the other one snuck under her legs to try to pull her legs over his, so she'd be sitting on top of him. His hands were as if he were going to carry her.

Phoebe felt so small, and so weak. He kept squeezing her, pulling her and his dry lips wouldn't stop kissing her neck, and she couldn't stop him, all she could do was plead.

"Roger, let go of me, please, let go."

Her legs were on top of his, and his continued to pull her waist closer to him, forcing kisses on her lips and neck.

He was just too strong. Then, as if the entire world froze, she felt both his hands reach down to her shorts and unbutton them.

Tears, almost automatically started running down Phoebe's face.

She heard her shorts unzip, and his huge hand made its way inside her panties.

Phoebe squealed like a helpless child as she felt a dry, unwanted, strong finger enter inside of her. He held her tight with one arm around her waist, the other hand inside her shorts. Phoebe felt completely disgusted.

Phoebe pushed him as hard as she could, and the best she could do was slip out of his grip and fall off her seat onto the sand. She saw Roger get up and nearly sprint back to his lawn seat. Then she saw a faint figure of two women, her sisters. Phoebe wiped her face and pulled up her shorts before they came over.

They finally came over, with ice cream cones in their hands.

"Sorry we took so long." Piper apologized. "Where are the boys? We got ice cream."

"Here's yours my darling, it's your favorite," Prue handed Phoebe a cone of chocolate ice cream.

"No thanks Prue, I don't want any." Phoebe was close to tears. "I feel sick." She wasn't lying.


	3. Darkness warning mature material

Phoebe literally felt like throwing up, and at that moment, she had actually had more respect for Eric than Roger for not ever doing anything like that to her.

Roger had never gone that far—never gone so far as to touching her when her sisters had left. Before, he had never gone this far.

When Cole had come back, the first thing Phoebe said to him was "Cole will you take me home?" she spoke softly so Roger wouldn't hear. "I'm not feeling to well."

Obeying his girlfriends wishes, Cole brought her behind their van to shimmer her out so that Roger wouldn't see.

"Something wrong?" he said as they entered Phoebe's bedroom.

"No, no. I think I just ate too many s'mores." Phoebe joked.

"Can I get you anything?" Cole just adored Phoebe. She knew she shouldn't be lying to him, but then again, it was for the best.

"No, I'm okay." Phoebe hugged Cole. She just wanted to feel protected by him. "Will you lay down with me and watch a movie?"

He smiled. "Of course, babe. I'll put on your favorite."

After putting the movie in, he snuggled with Phoebe on her bed, just the two of the lay there, and Phoebe felt completely safe.

That Saturday, Phoebe opened her closet to try and find something nice to wear to dinner. Darryl and his wife were coming over to celebrate Roger and Prue getting back together. She opened her closet and stared at all the blouses, and shirts, dresses and skirts to choose from. Her hand reached out to a black dress that went passed her knees-she didn't want to give Roger any ideas.

She felt to hands clamp around her waist and someone's lips nuzzling her neck. She looked down, and could tell by the knuckle hair-it was Cole.

"Don't wear that! It looks like your going to a funeral. Wear something sexy." He pulled out a tiny red dress he had bought her a few months back. "wear this!"

Phoebe took a good look at the dress. After what had happened last night, she didn't know why but she felt huge-like 100 pounds heavier. She felt disgusting, fat and insecure about herself. Not to mention, she didn't want to show off too much skin.

"Nah. Were having a family dinner-were not going to P3." She pulled out a plum colored dress that was halfway between the revealing red dress and the "funeral" looking black dress.

"Sure," Cole kissed Phoebe's forehead. "You look beautiful in anything." Then he grabbed her waist and began kissing her neck. "Need help trying it on?"

Phoebe didn't want to push away her boyfriend for the _third_ time that week. She had rejected him twice after the incident at the beach.

"You know, babe why don't you go help Piper with dinner?" Phoebe tried to sound like she would do it with him later.

Cole didn't argue with her, he left the room without saying a word to her.

After getting dressed, Phoebe went downstairs to greet her guests and have dinner. She took her seat and immediately suggested, "Cole, honey, why don't you sit next to me?"

Before he even turned to make his way over, Roger sat next to her. Cole shrugged and gave her a "it would be rude to ask him to move" look.

"So," Darryl's beaming voice said. "How did you guys reconnect again?"

Prue smiled a little girl smile. "I don't know-it just sort of happened. Right babe?"

"I just missed her so much-I realized she was the love of my life, and I needed her back into my life. To keep." Roger said. Phoebe could see through his lying eyes. But he made Prue so happy-she couldn't ruin it.

Anytime Prue looked away, Roger slyly moved his hand under the table and squeezed Phoebe's thigh. When Prue went to help with dessert, he began rubbing and stroking Phoebe's thigh up and down. She tried moving, but he wouldn't stop. Finally after she couldn't take it, she decided to "call it a night."

She slowly waltzed up to her bedroom, and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

_My life was perfect. Then one man comes in and my world comes crashing down. _Phoebe felt terrible about herself. She was confused, upset, and angry. Roger had ruined everything.

She knew she ought to tell her sisters-but she didn't dare risk anything more going wrong. She thought of how terrible everything was going, and as a single tear ran down her cheek, Phoebe drifted asleep.

It was pitch black and silent. Phoebe awoke in the middle of the night and the only sound was the door creaking open.

"Cole?" Phoebe's raspy voice spoke.

The man came closer-and just by the evil way he walked-she knew it was not Cole. The man removed his coat, and his trousers. Leaving him in a wife beater and boxers. He put his hand over Phoebe's breasts and began to stroke them.

Phoebe sat up. "Don't touch me. Don't touch me or I'll scream."

"Shh shh.." Roger took the clip that was pulling her hair back, out. He reached to unzip her dress. "Haven't you ruined Prue's life enough? Just relax. And why'd you leave at dinner? I was having fun."

"Roger, stop." Phoebe squirmed, but both of his strong arms were around her. He lifted her up and set her back on the bed, making her lay on her back. She was there in her bra and panties, and he climbed onto her, and forcing her legs apart. He was between her legs, and her heart was beating so fast.

"Roger, please. I'm begging you. Please don't hurt me. Please stop."

He put his mouth over hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She began to squeal, and she felt hot tears run down her face.

Suddenly she felt a bulge between her legs. He reached down and pulled her underwear down.

"No!" Phoebe involuntarily squealed.

"Shh!" Roger removed his boxers, and slowly inserted himself into Phoebe.

She was completely dry-so it stung, and hurt a lot. She felt him push into her, and the farther he went, the more painful it was. She couldn't help it-but she made involuntary grunts every time he thrust into her.

There was blood and sweat in the air-as he took advantage of her. He felt fulfilled among her.

Phoebe cried. Roger began to thrust faster, hurting her more. Every time she tried to kick her legs, he would grab her thigh, and squeeze it hard to tell her to keep it in place.

It stung between her legs. Phoebe thought of her father-how he abandoned her. How she missed him.

She thought of her mother, and she knew if her mother was still around she would have come in to check up and Phoebe at night time. She would have made sure Roger didn't leave his bedroom as soon as Prue fell asleep. She would have made sure Roger didn't hurt her. Phoebe thought of everyone she loved, and how everything was going to change after this.

She felt herself leaking. Blood was dripping out of her-because Roger was being too rough. He was moaning and grunting-she knew he was enjoying it.

Then, he said something that absolutely disgusted Phoebe. "You're even better than your sister in bed."

Phoebe wailed and cried. After what seemed like forever, Roger rolled off of her and put his clothes back on. He leaned in to kiss Phoebe, and whispered, "Our little secret. Don't tell Prue."

So, Phoebe lay there, helpless. Staring into darkness, and she felt empty. Disgusted, hysterical, and empty. Her perfect world no longer existed.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe couldn't fall back asleep after that. She thought about calling Cole and telling him, she had no idea where he had shimmered off to. Then she thought about going and telling Prue, right when Roger's eerie voice rang in her ears:

"Haven't you ruined Prue's life enough?" Phoebe began crying again. Sounds of everyone laughing and having fun at dinner-Roger grunting and thrusting himself into her-it was all echoing in Phoebe's ears. "Roger, please stop." Flashbacks of the night were aching in her mind.

Finally, Phoebe's head was overwhelmed with the thoughts of last night. She got up to put on a nightgown. Under her bottom the bed was all wet with blood, and at the sight of the red bed sheets made her sick, and she ran to the bathroom.

Without even turning on the lights, she sprinted over to the toilet and lifted the toilet seat. She threw up what was left of Piper's pasta. Her hands were on the toilet seat to keep herself up, and she threw up until there was nothing left.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Prue's milky voice was raspy from her tiredness.

_Sure_. Phoebe thought. _Now she's awake_.

"What happened? Are you sick? Did you eat something that upset your stomach?" Prue was always looking for ways to take care of her sisters.

Phoebe could barely speak, and even if she could, she didn't know what to say. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her throat burned. "Prue, go. I'm fine."

"What is on your legs? It's all over the floor!"

Phoebe didn't know what her sister was talking about at first, but then she scanned the bathroom floor, and saw blood red drops where she had stepped.

"Is that blood?" Phoebe wished her sister would stop interrogating her. "It's all over your legs! Are you on your period? Why aren't you wearing a tampon?"

"Prue stop! Just stop. I'm fine I'm just not feeling well. I didn't know I was going to get my period today. I'm sorry I got it all over the floor."

Prue knelt down beside her sister. "I'm sorry sweetie. Come on let me get you cleaned up."

"No, I can do it myself. Really." Phoebe knew she didn't have enough energy to get up and clean herself, but she just wanted her sister to leave.

Ignoring Phoebe's request, Prue wetted a towel and began wiping her sister's mouth, then she wiped the blood off her legs. Prue reached into the shower and pulled the faucet.

"Why don't you hop in the shower. I'll clean up the floor."

Without saying a word, Phoebe obeyed her sister. And the shower actually felt good. She let the water get as hot as it could, and it ran down her body. She hoped it would purify her and help her feel innocent and not so dirty anymore. As soon as her sister left the bathroom, she looked between her legs. The inside of her thighs were bruised black and blue, with red scabs. She ran her hand along her neck, and right on her shoulder she felt teeth-like marks. Had he bit her? Phoebe couldn't remember, and she didn't want to remember.

Phoebe wore a fluffy white robe into her room, and there was Cole, staring at the huge dark brownish red stain on the bed.

Almost embarrassed, Phoebe sprinted over and tugged the sheets off. "Sorry babe. I forgot what day it was."

"That's alright. Why were you in the shower at two in the morning?" Cole asked.

Pulling a fresh set of bed sheets on, she said, "Well at least I was home at two in the morning. Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come to bed last night?" she almost felt like crying.

"Woah, relax Phoebe. I just needed to get out, that's all. So tell me again why you were in the shower at two in the morning?"

"I-I wasn't feeling too well, that's all."

There was an awkward silence in the air before Phoebe finally said. "I need to get dressed now."

Cole gave her a look. "Okay?" he plopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"Cole, I said I need to get dressed. Can you step out of the room for like a second please?"

"Phoebe, are you feeling okay? I don't understand-you're acting like I've never seen you naked before."

Phoebe just looked at the ground.

Cole smiled, and crawled across the bed. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he held on to her waist, and between kisses on her lips, he managed to say, "You act like I've never seen this delicious body of yours."

He leaned in for another kiss on her neck, but Phoebe pulled away, pushing his hands away from her. "Cole please. I'm being serious. Just go for like two seconds. Please."

Cole stared at her in the eyes, but she looked at the ground again.

"Fine," he said, and shimmered out.

Phoebe sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, and that was the third time she had rejected him this week.

The next morning Phoebe didn't get out of bed. She didn't go to work, she didn't even get up to have breakfast.

It was one in the afternoon when Cole shimmered into her room, a sympathetic look on his face. He leaned in and with his hands on her face, kissed her lips, then her neck. "I'm so sorry I got mad at you last night. I just want to know what's going on. What's wrong baby?" he was whispering.

Phoebe considered telling him, then she reconsidered. "Nothing." She said in a baby voice. "I'm sorry I've been acting so weird lately." Phoebe scooted over in bed to make room for Cole. He layed down with her, and they cuddled. Phoebe missed cuddling with Cole, but she didn't feel like he loved her anymore. She felt like no one loved her anymore.

"Have you been in bed all day?" Cole giggled.

"Yes." Phoebe sighed. "I haven't even eaten breakfast."

Cole ran his fingers through her hair. "You gotta eat something." He leaned in and kissed her. He missed touching her so much, she had been pushing him away for quite a while now.

Phoebe just sort of lied there, and let him kiss her. She didn't want him to, but she didn't want to say no.

"what's wrong?" Cole asked again. "You haven't let me touch you in like over a week."

"Baby I told you I haven't been feeling good. But I'm better now," she lied. "Tonight. I promise."

He kissed her again. "Good. I cant' wait." He brushed his fingers through her hair again. "You're so beautiful."

Phoebe smiled. She knew he was the one. And she had to tell him soon.

It was almost three, Cole had left, and Phoebe figured it was time to get up. Still her in pink nightgown, she made her way downstairs into the empty kitchen. Everyone was at work. Phoebe loved being alone.

She reached into the tallest cupboard, for the coffee mix. She had always been too small to reach it and usually Cole would get it for her. Coffee had always been kept in that cupboard since Grams lived at the Manor.

She strained her arm to get her favorite flavor of coffee, when a hairy, muscled arm reached from behind her and grabbed the coffee.

"Need this?" it was Roger.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work."

"Don't worry about it. I told Prue I would stay home and take care of you since you weren't feeling well last night." Roger shoved the bag of coffee beans into her arms. "Make me a cup too. I take it black."

"No." Phoebe snapped. "Make it yourself."

Roger grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tight. "Excuse me?"

"Ow, Roger you're hurting me."

"When I tell you to do something, you'd better do it. Do you know why?" his face came close to hers, only an inch away. "Because you're mine. You belong to me. After what happened last night, I own you now."

Phoebe was so mad at him. "Shut up."

"You know what else is mine?" he held her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "These belong to me." His hand cupped her breast and felt her. Then she felt a cupped hand around her bottom. "This fine ass belongs to me too. Why else do you think Cole is with you? He wants some of this too."

"That's not true." Phoebe said, choking on tears.

"And you know what else is mine? My favorite part." His hand pushed between her legs, and began rubbing her private. "This pussy is my favorite. It's mine. I own it. It's mine."

His face still uncomfortably close to hers, he added again, "You belong to me."


	5. The Party Part 1

As weeks went by, Phoebe's life got worse. Roger came on to her at any time Prue wasn't around, and he came into her bedroom whenever Cole wasn't there, which lately, had been very often. She was constantly reminded by Roger that she was worthless, no one loved her, and she was too skinny with no figure. After a while, Phoebe began to believe these things. If Phoebe ever tried to resist him, Roger would beat her, either with his hands or a belt.

Cole and Phoebe's relationship had been slowly drifting apart, and whenever he tried to ask her what was wrong, she either ignored him or snapped and yelled at him. Every time, whatever she said would come out harsher than she meant, and before she could apologize, he would shimmer out. Whenever he tried to kiss or touch her, she immediately pushed away and couldn't stop thinking about what Roger said to her. _"__Why else do you think Cole is with you? He wants some of this too." _And every time Cole got close to her, she was almost convinced that Roger was right.

On top of it all, her advice had been a bit off lately, and Elise had constantly been nagging her to clean up her act or its "her job." Phoebe barely ate anything, she didn't feel like she had anything to live for, especially since she didn't see Cole as often as she used to.

Roger continually came into Phoebe's room at least twice a week, and it began to burn between her legs almost all the time. Even simple things like putting on her underwear or jeans became painful. Sometimes he had sex with her for twenty minutes, sometimes for up to three hours. He was extremely possessive of her, and forced her to tell him she loved him.

Phoebe couldn't stand the word "rape" and shuddered if anyone even said "sex." She found herself crying a lot, and she knew there was no one to turn to.

That Saturday Phoebe found out that her sisters were throwing a Superbowl Sunday party. She couldn't remember the last time she watched football, or the last time her sisters were even into football. Then she remembered, it was Rogers favorite thing to watch, so of course, he had planned the party.

Phoebe hadn't seen Cole all day, and she hoped he would be home by the time the party started. She stayed up in her room most of the day, as usual. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had a full out conversation with one of her sisters. They had begged her to come downstairs to the party, so Phoebe decided this was when she could attempt to rebuild her relationship with her sisters.

She spent at least two hours deciding what to wear, every dress she tried on, she found a flaw in. she was self conscious about her body, but eventually, she decided to wear a deep plum colored dress with short sleeves, nothing to flashy. She pinned her hair half back, but then she remembered one day when Cole had said to her that he loved it when she wore her hair down. Phoebe let her hair down, just in case Cole would come by.

She could hear party noises, and the party had obviously started at least an hour ago. She peeked outside her room, then slowly made her way down the stairs into the sea of people. The Halliwell Manor was clearly not big enough for everyone who was on the guest list. She didn't recognize half of the people, and the other half were people she barely knew. People were dancing and the music was loud, Phoebe wondered if the football game was even on.

She sneaked through the crowd of people to search for her sisters, but could not find them. There was a smaller crowd of people in the kitchen, so Phoebe decided to go there. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to find Roger standing with a plate of chips and dip.

"Serve this to everyone, will you?" He smiled to put on a good scene for everyone.

Phoebe swallowed. "Sure,"

"You're such a good girl. You do anything I ask." Roger winked at Phoebe but she just looked at the ground.

Phoebe went around with the plate of appetizers, some people took it without even looking at her, some men took the food and tried to flirt with Phoebe, to which she just looked at the ground and smiled shyly.

She came back into the kitchen, which had calmed down a lot. There were four ladies, one of which was in her mid twenties, or around Prue's age, two had to be around eighteen and the last was in her late forties, but was thin and tan. They were all sitting in wooden chairs around the kitchen table. Phoebe walked up to them with the plate to offer.

"No thanks darlin'" The thin tan woman said. "Do you wanna sit here with us?" she had a southern accent, Phoebe guessed she must have been from Tennessee or somewhere near there.

Setting the plate on the table, Phoebe sat down next to the lady.

"I'm Marcia. I used to work with your sister, Prue? At Bucklands." She had bright red lipstick that accented her perfectly white teeth.

"I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing!" One of the girls said. She had an accent too. "I'm Brenda."

Phoebe didn't think she was pretty at all, and after being constantly reminded that she wasn't pretty, it was hard to find even one thing she liked about herself.

"Brenda's my daughter. This is Danielle and Lorraine, some of our close family friends." Marcia pointed to each girl.

Phoebe smiled. Danielle and Lorraine didn't have accents, and they were the ones who were younger, but they were all nice and welcoming to Phoebe, though it was a weird concept to have to feel welcomed in her own home.

**Sorry my story's running a little long! I only have a few chapters left, four at the most! Stay tuned and please leave reviews! Thanks! **


	6. The Party Part 2

"Have you been enjoyin' yourself now? I think I saw your sisters in the livin' room, minglin' and such." Marcia had a honey coated voice.

Phoebe nodded.

"I saw that Roger's been putting you to work! He's somethin' ain't he? That Roger?"

"Yes. Well I don't mind helping out anyways."

"Does he boss you around a lot?" Marcia asked. There was silence, followed by, "Excuse my manners, I was just wonderin."

"No, no it's okay. He's not bossy."

"I am very good at reading people Miss Phoebe. The way he looked at you, the way you wouldn't look at him-you oughtta' tell Prue he ain't bein' nice to you."

"Momma! You don't know anythin' about Roger, stay out of it!" scolded Brenda.

Ignoring her daughter, Marcia looked Phoebe straight in the eyes. "Is he nice to you?"

Phoebe hesitated. By that, all the girls knew Roger wasn't nice to her.

"What does he do?" Asked Danielle. All of the girls suddenly seemed very interested.

"Nothing, nothing. Really." Phoebe tried to sound convincing, but she had always been the worst liar when out under pressure.

There was more silence, then Marcia said, "Does he….mess with you?"

"Momma!"

It took a while for Phoebe to figure out what she meant by "mess with."

"Oh-uh-no ma'am. He d-doesn't do anything like..that." Phoebe stuttered.

"I mean _really_ _mess_ with you. Does he ever put his hands on you? When Prue's not around."

Phoebe wanted to tell her, so badly. She wanted to tell everyone what a terrible person Roger was, but she just couldn't.

Marcia continued. "The reason I ask is because he looks at you like he owns you, and you look at him like your scared o' him."

Phoebe looked down. "I'm not..scared of him."

"You can tell me, darlin. I know you're prolly wonderin why this crazy old lady is naggin at ya, but let me tell you somethin. When I was a girl, my step daddy used to mess with me. I must've been about fourteen. See, I had no one. And you prolly feel like you have no one. But if anything happens to ya, ya better tell someone or it won't stop."

Phoebe was amazed at how spot on Marcia was, and that she could actually read people that well, and how she knew something was wrong. "Everything's fine, really." Phoebe wanted to stop talking about it. "I'll be right back."

Phoebe lied, she wanted to go back to her room, she felt like it was getting late anyways. The crowd had calmed down a bit, but there was still blaring music and people talking and dancing near the staircase, where Phoebe had to pass.

She still didn't know where her sisters went, they must've been in the living room still. There was a crowd of mean near the staircase, and Phoebe tried to pass through with a polite "Excuse me."

One of them was Eric from her work, and she wondered who in their right mind would have invited him. She felt a mans large hand grab her waist, and she turned to see that it was a man she had never met before. He was very tall, at least six two, and his biceps seemed bigger than Phoebe's waist.

"You don't wanna leave before dancing with me do you?" She could smell the awful smell of alcohol on his breath. She tried to break free of his grip, but he pulled tighter and whispered, "or I could just come upstairs with you."

Phoebe looked around and saw that she was completely surrounded by men. They were all standing there waiting to see what this guy had the nerve to do to Phoebe.

He had her facing him, and his big arms were around her waist, not letting go. She tried pushing his arms away, but it was no use. "Don't you wanna dance with me baby?"

"Get away from me!" Phoebe yelled at him.

She felt one of his hands sneak down and squeeze her bottom. Almost every man that they were surrounded by broke out into laughter, and she heard many of the guys saying things like "Damn!" "When's my turn?"

"Nice ass you got there," the man said to Phoebe.

"Let go of me you pig," Phoebe said harshly.

He held her tighter, and all of the drunk guys, including Eric, were shouting "Kiss her!" "Get some more ass!"

Phoebe was sweating, and it was getting to warm. She thought about calling her sister, but she didn't feel like it was a big enough deal.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Let go of me!"

Then Phoebe heard a familiar voice, it was Eric, yelling. "Giver her a smooch!"

And with that, his face came crashing into hers, and all she could taste was alcohol. She tried to turn her face, but it was no use. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, and Phoebe squealed once his tongue squirmed into her mouth. It was slimy and tasted like alcohol. He kept on pushing his tongue up against hers, which made her want to vomit. All she could hear was a million guys cheering and laughing at what was going on, and she realized they had been in the middle of the circle of guys. Once again, one of his hands began to feel and grope her bottom. Phoebe was humiliated and mortified.

Then she felt another mans hand, pushing away the one around her waist. "Why don't you just leave her alone? Disgusting man." It was Cole.

Phoebe smiled at the sight of Cole. He grabbed her away from the man, and she stood behind him, she knew he would protect her.

"Hey man, I was just trying to have a little fun. Relax."

"Don't ever touch her again."

"I got a better idea." He slurred his words from the many drinks he had. "Why don't you give her to me." He held out his hand as if Phoebe were an object. "I want her."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're sick. Don't ever come near her again." Cole had Phoebe's hand, and he tried to walk her up the stairs, but the man blocked their way.

"Give her to me." The man smiled. "she's mine." Those words, "she's mine," made Phoebe cringe.

_I'm not anybody's. _Phoebe thought to herself_. _

"Just let it go. She's not yours, and I'm not letting you anywhere near her. If you ever touch her again I will fucking kill you." Cole sounded completely serious.

"Give her to me." He repeated. "She seems like a lot of fun to have in the bedroom."

"She is," a quiet voice said. Phoebe turned around, and it was Roger. She hoped Cole had heard, but she guessed he didn't, since he was still looking at the perverted man in front of him.

"Are you serious man?" Cole let go of Phoebe's hand and punched him in the face.

Phoebe begged and prayed that he wouldn't turn into Belthazor. He had been doing so well controlling himself.

Cole continued throwing punches, knocking the man to the ground. The entire room was silent, everyone watching. Cole stepped on the mans throat, and the mans throat began to turn red.

"Say that again? I dare you!" Cole yelled at him.

Everyone was quiet, and Phoebe knew it was her fault. She thought to herself, _if this is how he acts to a guy who was just kissing me, imagine what he would to Roger. I can't tell him. _

Prue frantically sprinted into the room. "What the hell is going on in here?" she looked at Cole and her eyes widened. "Cole what're you doing to Dave? Get off him!"

Prue pried Cole off of Dave to prevent him from killing him. By then, Phoebe had already run upstairs to her room.

"This jackass was forcing kisses on my Phoebe." Cole explained to Prue.

Prue's eyes widened more, this time at Dave. "Phoebe's my baby sister. Did you know that?"

Dave, struggling to get up and catch his breath responded with "No, I swear I didn't,"

"Bloody liar." Cole spat out at him.

"Don't ever come near her again you hear me? Get the hell out of my house. " Prue demanded.

Much later that night, Cole helped pick up and then went upstairs to check on Phoebe. She was lying down on her bed, still in her dress.

"Baby are you okay?" Cole spoke softly.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

Cole came up to her and spoke just above a whisper. "I'm sorry I overreacted about that Dave guy. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Phoebe turned to face him. "Cole, I would never be embarrassed by you. I embarrass myself enough anyways," she joked. "I was just scared that you might turn into…Belthazor again."

"I'm sorry I scared you baby. I just don't want anyone touching you like that."

They kissed for a while, and Phoebe actually let Cole kiss her. It felt nice after experiencing a not so pleasant kiss from the man downstairs, Dave.

His hand moved to her thigh, and she let him. He got closer to her private part when she squealed and "ouch." It stung every time he touched a bruise or cut that Roger gave her. "What's wrong?" Cole finally asked.

"Nothing." Phoebe moved his hands off of her. "Lets just go to sleep."

"No. Tell me." Come demanded. Phoebe ignored him.

Cole reached down again and squeezed her inner thigh, which hurt her a lot.

"Cole ow!" Phoebe shrieked. Then she realized she shouldn't have.

"What is it? What's there?" he kept touching her thighs to get her to spit it out, but she just wouldn't. Phoebe only responded with "ow." Cole was getting angry, and he suddenly yelled at her. "Just tell me what it is!" Cole reached up to her stockings and began to pull them down to reveal what it was, but Phoebe moved. She sat up quickly.

"Cole! What are you doing? Don't do that!"

After a while of yelling, Cole decided it would be best to let it go, and he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After only about an hour, Cole woke back up. He tossed and turned ever so gently, to try and not wake Phoebe up. She was fast asleep.

He turned to look at her, her angelic face was buried into her pillow, and she was on her side facing away from Cole.

"What the hell is going on with you Phoebe?" he whispered to himself. She hadn't been herself lately and he missed the old Phoebe. He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. When he glanced down, he noticed her night gown had ridden up a bit, almost revealing her underwear.

"Phoebe?" Cole said, testing to see if she was really asleep.

He felt it was wrong to do it, but there was no other way to find out. Ever so cautiously, he leaned over and gently lifted the bottom of her nightgown, fully revealing her under garnments. He put his hand on her thigh, to see if it would wake her up-it didnt. She clearly had a tough night and was sleeping it off.

Breathing in, Cole slowly moved Phoebe's leg back to part her thighs. To his surprise, purples, blues and reds marked all of the inside of her thighs.

He shrieked. "Oh my god!"

Phoebe jerked awake. "Cole what-"

"Who did this to you?" Cole was furious.

"Did what?" Phoebe tried to get away from the subject.

"Phoebe who did this? Roger? Was it Roger?"

Phoebe sat up and closed her legs. "No, it wasn't. Its fine, I'm fine."

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe's eyes started watering. "Please, don't yell at me Cole. You can't tell anyone about this."

"Was it Roger?" Phoebe could see the rage in his eyes.

Phoebe touched his shoulder. "Please dont be mad at me." her voice was soft.

Cole wasn't calming down. Veins started to show, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He began breathing harder and before she could tell him to stop, Belthazor had transformed in front of her eyes.

"Cole no!"

He practically sprinted into Prues room, ripping Riger off the bed and throwing him against the wall. Roger almost cried out of fear.

"Cole what the hell? Get off him what are you doing?" Prue yelled.

"Why the hell have you been touching Phoebe? I'll fucking kill you! Dont ever touch her again!" Cole held Roger in a choke hold. Just then, Phoebe frantically came into the room.

"Cole stop!" she tried pulling his enormous arms away from Roger. "You're gonna kill him, let him go Cole!"

Belthazor threw an arm back, hitting Phoebe to the ground and then continuing to choke Roger, who whimpered.

Finally, Prue yelled and used her powers to throw Cole off Roger. He fell to the ground and shimmered back into Cole. Phoebe, who was laying on the other side of the room, was holding her cheek in her hand from where Cole had hit her.

"What the hell are you?" Roger managed to spit out between heavy breaths.

"Tell Prue what you've been doing to her sister!" Cole was enraged.

"I don't know what that little bitch told you, but I haven't been doing anything to her."

Cole got up and went over to Phoebe, and without saying anything, used both his hands to separate her legs to show Prue the bruises. "Look at what he did."

Prue looked devastated. "You did that?"

"I don't know what he's talking about. I've never touched that little skank."

"Phoebe.." Prue said in a light voice. "Was it Roger? Tell me the truth."

Phoebe just looked down.

"Oh my God." Prue put her hands over her mouth. "Get the hell out of my house you disgusting scum ball." She began to push Roger out the door. "Get the hell out and never come back. Leave!"

"Not like I would want to be a part of this freak family anyways. What the hell are you?" Roger asked Cole. "Anyways, she wanted it." He looked over at Phoebe. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Phoebe couldn't help but start crying. She looked at Prue. "He..he made me do it. I swear."

Prue shook her head. "Get out!" she shoved Roger right out the door.

Running over to Phoebe, she didn't even care that Cole had exposed magic to a human. She was only worried about her sister. "Phoebe why didn't you tell me baby? Why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you?"

"We need to get her to the hospital." said Cole.

"No, no, please. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. I don't want to go to the hospital. It hurts to walk. It stings all down my legs." Phoebe looked miserable.

Cole walked over to her, leaned down, and put his hand on her head. He spoke in a whisper. "Leo can't heal you. You need to go to thhe hospital. Come here, I'll take you." He wrapped his arms around Phoebe in attempt to pick her up, but she squirmed away.

"No! I dont want to go! Don't make me go!"

"Why don't you want to go? You'll get better." Prue tried to convince her sister.

"I don't want other people touching me. Then they'll make me do one of those kits where they put those plastic things inside me."

"Phoebe." Cole was getting frustrated. "That man raped you. You need to go to the hospital."

That word "rape" made Phoebe shiver. She stayed quiet after Cole said that word.

Cole leaned down, one arm around her waist, the other under her legs. He picked her up, and piled into the car with Prue to drive Phoebe to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing Phoebe knew, she was lying in a hospital bed. Her eyes were still closed, but she could hear Prue's frantic voice talking to a doctor.

"Do you know how long this has been happening to her?" asked a womans voice.

"I-I don't know. She never told me about it." Prue's raspy voice was shaking.

"And you're _sure_ it was rape?"

"Pretty sure. I really don't know what happened."

Phoebe finally opened her eyes. She searched the room. "Where's Cole?" There was a middle aged nurse, and two police officers.

"He'll be back honey." Prue put her hand on her sisters head. "He went to get Piper."

"Ms. Halliwell, I know this is hard. I'm gonna need you to answer a few questions for me. Do you think you can do that?" said the doctor.

Pheoebe nodded. She was sort of used to obeying people.

"Ms. Halliwell were you raped?"

Phoebe looked down. She felt so ashamed.

"Ms. Halliwell?"

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Prue tried to convince the doctor.

"Well she needs to. If she was forced, I need to know now." The doctor sighed. "Was it forced?"

Phoebe nodded slowly.

"Who did it Ms. Halliwell? Do you know who did it?" One of the piloce officers asked.

"My sisters boyfriend." Phoebe whispered.

Prue looked at the officer. "His name is Roger Evans. I had no idea it was going on."

The officer mumbled something into his walkie talkie and stepped outside with the other police officer. "We'll take care of it." Then he looked at the doctor. "See if you can get a sample. Just in case."

"Phoebe," the doctor said. "Can you tell me how often he did this to you?"

Phoebe shrugged. "A lot," she said softly.

"Okay. How long did it usually last?"

Just thinking about it made Phoebe's stomach turn. "I don't know. A few hours."

"Okay," The doctor opened a ziplock bag that had some pointy plastic object in it. "Can you take off your under garments for me? This won't take long I promise."

Phoebe looked at Prue and shook her head. "I don't want to."

"I'm right here." Prue held her sisters hand. "You heard her. It'll only take a second. Please Phoebe you have to."

Phoebe started breathing heavily. She took off her underwear.

"Okay honey. Just lay back and keep your legs open. This might hurt a little."

Phoebe whimpered. "Please make it fast." She squeezed her sisters arm until it turned red.

She felt something enter inside her, then the doctor said, "Oh my God. Sweetie you have bruises and scars everywhere. You might need to get these checked out."

She pulled out the plastic and put the underwear in a plastic bag. "Wear these." She gave Phoebe a fresh pair of panties. "Do the scars hurt?"

Phoebe nodded. "It hurts to walk."

The doctor left shortly before Piper and Cole came crashing in the doors.

"Sweetie what happened? Why didn't you tell me? Is Roger dead? Did someone kick his ass? I'll kill that man!" Pipers hair was practically standing up.

"What did the doctor say?" Asked Cole.

"I don't know. I guess they want to do an x-ray of my waist to see if I'm injured bad."

Cole came over and gave Phoebe a big kiss on her cheek. "Mwaah. I love you so much."

"Well why don't we just see if Leo can heal her? I know it's against the rules, but don't you think the elders should let him just ths once? They owe us at least that." Piper looked at Prue. "Come on. Lets go check it out." Piper left with Prue, after they both gave Phoebe a hug.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap." Phoebe said, yawning.

"No you're not. You never take naps." Cole just wanted the old Phoebe back. He sat at the edge of the bed and lightly tickeled Phoebe's feet. That always made her laugh.

She giggled. "Cole!"

"I love it when you laugh. You have the most beautiful smile." He came and laied down next to her.

"Yeah. My horse teeth are really charming aren't they?" Phoebe sarcastically said.

Cole put his arm around her. "Probably the sexiest horse I've ever seen."

They lied there in a hugging position, Cole continuously found ways to make his girlfriend laugh. And finally, Phoebe felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Please review! Theres more coming! thanks to everyone whos reading and reviewing!**


	9. Making Love like the first time

Cole and Phoebe must have layed there for hours, laughing and completely ignoring the fact that they were in a hospital.

Phoebe made a pouting face. "You hit me."

"What?" Cole asked.

"You hit me." she repeated. "Yesterday when you attacked Roger."

Cole could never remember what he did while he was in demon form. "Did I? Where?"

"Right here." Phoebe brushed her fingers across her cheek bone.

"I'm sorry babe. I couldn't help but to change into Belthazor." He rested his lips on Phoebes

Phoebe looked away. "I hate when you do that."

"I know. I really try not to, I just couldn't help myself. I change when I get angry.."

"I_ know when it happens."_ Phoebe was tired of people talking down to her. "You need to control yourself more. Now Roger could expose us all."

Cole sighed and tried to get off the subject. "Let's watch some TV. " He clicked the remote that turned on the boxy TV hung up on the wall.

It was automatically on CNN, displaying windows of different horror stories happening in San Fransisco. Then, to Phoebe and Coles displeasure, the bottom of the screen in capital letters, read, "Local "Ask Phoebe" Columnist Severely Raped and Abused by Brother-In-Law"

Phoebe's stomach dropped. "How did they find out? They don't even have it right. He's not my brother in law."

"Don't worry about it." Cole flipped the channel.

"No!" Phoebe started shaking. "Everyone knows? Why does everyone know?"

Prue and Piper peaked into the doorway, before entering. "Hey Pheebs. I talked to the doctor." Prue said. "You can come home tonight! Your x-rays were all right, just a few bad bruises."

"I think the doctor is coming in to talk to you in a bit. Then we can take you home." Piper added.

"Guys," Phoebe said, "Why is this all over the news? I didn't want people to know."

"I know." Prue said, feeling her sisters pain. "But there are a bunch of flowers that were sent to the Manor for you."

Phoebe wrapped her arm around Cole. "I want to go home."

"Here. I brought you some Chinese food so you wouldn't have to suffer the hospital's excuse for dinner." Piper handed Phoebe a white box. "Singapore Chow Mein. Your favorite!"

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Piper." Her sisters were so good to her.

Phoebe slowly stabbed her fork into the sea of noodles and fed them to herself. Now that her secret was out, she wasn't so nervous about anything. Even things like eating would make her disgusted before. Now she was taking it all in-the salty soy-tasting noodles slithered down her throat, and she felt like this was the first time in a long time she had actually enjoyed eating.

"Mmm.." Phoebe said, closing her eyes.

"Mmmm.." Cole said with her, in a low voice. "Is it yummy?" Phoebe nodded. "You're yummy too." Cole added with a smile.

"Eeeww." Prue said jokingly. Atleast they were almost back to normal.

Just then, a woman, the same woman from before, walked in. "Okay Ms. Halliwell looks like you're almost all ready to be discharged. Your x-rays were fine, and from the sample I took, I couldn't get much out of."

She stepped closer to Phoebe's bed. "Just so you know, you're period may be slightly delayed. It's nothing serious. Also I should tell you, you shouldn't engage in sexual intercourse for a while. A few months, just to be safe. You could, but it will cause you excrutiating pain."

Phoebe left a few hours later, sitting in the back of the car, resting her head on Cole's shoulder. Cole had to carry her into the house, she had fallen asleep again. He could've sworn she was lighter than he remembered. When he reached the bedroom, he set her down slowly, and started to rise up to leave, but Phoebe's arms wouldn't let go of around his neck.

"Stay with me," Phoebe said in a raspy voice. "Please?"

So, Cole layed down, practically on top on her.

His hand was on her waist, his head on her neck. "I want you. I want all of you." He kissed her lips softly.

"You heard the doctor." Even though Phoebe wanted to too. This was the only time she knew she'd be up to it. "I want to, too."

He slipped his hand inside her shirt. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants, leaving him in boxers. He lifted off Phoebe's shirt and pulled her jeans off.

"Cole.."

"It's okay babe. It won't hurt. I would never hurt you."

He slowly kissed Phoebe's stomach. His hands slid her underwear off, and she twitched. His head between her legs, he kissed all her bruises.

He stroked her between her legs, and it didn't hurt. It actually felt like Cole was healing her.

Finally he climbed on top of her, removing his boxers. "I love you so much. I miss making love to you," he whispered in her ear.

Slowly, he went inside of her. With the first thrust, she gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No." she swallowed. "Keep going."

He went deeper, slowly and cautiously inserting himself into her. Phoebe threw her head back in ecstasy, closing her eyes and moaning.

Cole put his mouth over hers, and brushed his tongue into her mouth. Phoebes hips moved in unison whenever Cole pushed upward into her.

Inside her eyelids Phoebe saw white lights. Everything was perfect, she couldn't even remember what Roger's name was. It would have hurt if it was with anyone else.

Cole went as far as he could into her, and felt the inside of her body. He absorbed Phoebe, inhaling her breath and feeling like no one could ever take her away.

Phoebe wrapped her legs around Cole, and they felt like one. After everything that had happened, they were able to make love, feeling like it was their first time.


	10. The fight

After making love, Phoebe was only in her underwear under the covers when she awoke at two in the morning.

She glanced over to the glowing clock, then looked over at Cole. He was facing away from her, softly snoring. Phoebe traced her fingers along his back, hoping not to wake him.

She felt someones hand on hers, and when she realized it couldn't have been Cole's, she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry, did I scare you Pheebs?"

The thunder and rain outside smashed trees against the window and in a flash of lightning, Phoebe saw Roger's face light up in front of her.

"How did you get here?" Phoebe sat up, screaming. She turned to wake up Cole but when she turned back, there was nothing there.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Cole's groggy voice asked.

"He was there! I swear he was there!" Phoebe shook her boyfriends arm. "Roger! He was in our room!"

Cole immediately sat up. "What? Is he in the house?"

Phoebe's voice weakened. She realized she probably sounded crazy. "No..He...dissapeared."

"He dissapeared?" Cole said flatly. "Sweetheart I think you were having a nightmare. Roger isn't here. I'm pretty sure he's in jail."

"But..."

Cole lied back down and wrapped his arm around Phoebe. "Come back to sleep baby. Don't think about Roger."

Phoebe squirmed out of Cole's arms. "Cole it wasn't a dream. He was definitely here." Phoebe tried to shake Cole's arm. "Cole! Get up I saw him!"

"Oh my God Phoebe." Cole tilted back his head and shouted. "ROGER? ARE YOU HERE? CAUSE IF YOU ARE I'D LIKE TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Phoebe giggled.

Tickling Phoebe's stomach, he said, "You see? He's not here. Now go back to sleep."

In the morning, Phoebe decided to work from home...again. She still wasn't sure she was ready to face the people at work.

She sat on her bed alone, staring out the window, thinking about last night.

_He was definitely there. I wouldn't imagine that. But how could he have dissapeared like that? Am i losing my mind? I just want all of this to end._

Phoebe got dressed, in jeans and a hoodie, to go take a walk, without telling Cole, after Piper and Prue had gone to work. She just wanted to be alone.

She took in the fresh air, breathing in the nature around her and trying to forget about Roger.

She eyed an old candy store across the street. Phoebe suddenly got a shock of wanting something sweet. In order to get there, she walked passed an old alley, where she heard some voices, but decided to ignore them and keep walking.

"Is that Ask Phoebe?" One of them said.

Phoebe stopped, and considered if she should say something back.

"You mean the girl who cried rape? Is that you?" It was a bunch of guys, smoking and laughing. Phoebe decided to keep walking.

"Come here sweetheart I need to ask you something."

She kept walking.

Suddenly, multiple shoes hitting the ground sounded and the next thing she knew, a gang of mean were behind her.

A tall, black man grabbed her by the arm. "I said I need to ask you something,"

Phoebe was forced into the back of the alley where no one could see them. She was cornered, and her pleading didn't help.

"That's her alright." a younger, white man said.

"Please let me go." Phoebe pleaded.

The black man slapped her. "Shut up whore." then he turned to his buddies. "I heard she lied about the whole thing. I heard she gave him a blow job then cried rape."

Phoebe shook her head. "That's not true."

He knelt down close to her face. "Tell me, Phoebe. If I fucked you would you cry rape?"

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground. Then he kicked her and yelled, "Answer me bitch!" He kicked her right on the hip, where Roger had hit her.

She was whimpering on the ground, helpless.

"What's the matter with you?" He picked up Phoebe and pushed her against the wall. "You like to bang so many people, why not me?"

"Stop it," Phoebe tried to wriggle away.

"Show me your pussy first. How loose is it? Does it smell like dick all the time?"

Phoebe saw all the other guys, just standing there laughing.

"Let's find out." His hand reached down to her jeans.

"You're gross." Phoebe managed to bite the man and make him scream. She hit him to the ground and tried to run, though it was more limping.

Trying to find her way home, her hip was really stinging. If Roger hadn't broken it, that guy sure had.

Phoebe dreadfully walked up the stairs to the Manor. She held her breath and opened the door.

There was silence, no one was home.

"Prue?" she called out.

_Oh good. Maybe if no ones home I can go take a shower and no one will find out I left._

She made her way upstairs, and in her room, she saw Cole sitting on her bed.

Jumping, Phoebe shrieked, "Oh, Cole you scared me. You didn't say anything when i asked if someone was home."

"Where the hell have you been?" Cole stood up. He was clearly angry.

"I just went for a walk."

"Why are you all dirty? What happened?"

Phoebe didn't want to tell him. "Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Okay. Just calm down. Some guys were just picking on me thats all. I got away."

Coles templed bulged out like they did before he changed into Belthazor. "What the hells the matter with you? Why would you go alone?"

Phoebe spoke in a soft voice. "Cole please don't yell. Everyone already hates me."

"Phoebe, you just don't understand! I had to watch you cry yourself to sleep for the past week and you wouldn't tell me why. You wouldn't let me protect you, but I need to Phoebe! You can't do things like this. When Roger was hurting you, you wouldn't tell me! Why not? I was just sitting here oblivious to what was happening. Aren't you mad about that? I couldn't figure out what was happening!"

"Cole I couldn't get mad at you. I love you."

"No! Don't say that! I haven't been good to you. I haven't protected you! It's my job to protect you and I haven't been! Yell at me for it!"

Phoebe's eyes started watering. "I...cant."

Cole threw an arm in the air and stroke Phoebe on the shoulder. "Hit me back!"

"Cole, please. Stop it."

"Hit me back dammit! Aren't you pissed at me?"

"Cole I'm not angry. Just let it go." Phoebe didn't want Cole to turn into a demon.

He pushed her with both arms. "Hit me back! Make me pay for being a jerk!"

Phoebe just stood there.

"Phoebe God dammit!" He pushed her with both arms, forcing her to the ground. She fell on her back, and Cole climbed on top of her, pinning both her shoulders to the ground. "Fight back! Tell me what an ass I am!"

Cole wanted her to fight back. He felt like a complete failure-it was his job to protect his girlfriend, and he hadn't even noticed that Roger had been hurting Phoebe. He knew Phoebe should've been upset with him.

"Cole get off me! What are you doing?" Tears began rolling down her face.

Cole calmed down for a minute. He began breathing at a normal rate. He got off of her, and stood over her.

"Phoebe. I know youre upset. You couldn't have been attacked more than once and not have expected me to be there for you. You must be furious."

"I love you Cole, don't you understand? I don't want to hit you."

Cole was tired of Phoebe's "excuses." He walked towards the door, and before leaving, mumbled, "You're pathetic."


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe lied there, staring at the empty doorway.

_Pathetic? Did he just say I was pathetic? I am not pathetic. Well...maybe a little. Actually yeah. Cole was right. He's always right._

The truth was, Phoebe _was _angry with Cole. She had been angry ever since Roger had come back and Cole had no idea what was going on. Cole had read Phoebe just right, but Phoebe just couldn't yell at Cole. She couldn't find it in herself to actually hit her boyfriend.

The next few days Phoebe completely avoided Cole, and he did the same to her. Working from home wasn't exactly easy, especially with all the hate mail that was being sent to Ask Phoebe.

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, alone, stirring her coffee an unnessecary number of times.

"Pheebs what are you doing?" Prue said, walking into the kitchen.

Phoebe sighed, holding her chin in her hand. "Oh nothing." She glanced at the clock which read 12:07, before she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Prue, do you wanna go out to lunch?"

Prue looked at the ground. "Like, now?" she gave her sister a look.

"Yes, now."

"I'm sure I could whip somethin up at home," Prue opened the fridge.

"But...Prue I feel like I haven't left the house in ages."

"Uhh...alright. I'll grab my purse. Let's go."

The two sisters made their way out the door, and drove to a local cafe, one of Prue's favorites.

They sat at a round table with a white umbrella, Prue held a menu infront of her face.

"What are you gonna get? I think I may just get a salad." Prue asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried their pasta salad yet so maybe-" Phoebes vocie cut off as her eyes wandered from the platis menu to a man sitting a few tables away from them. He was staring at them and mumbling.

Phoebe looked over the sea of people, and atleast three-fourths of them were all staring and whispering to the person next to them.

"Prue, everyones staring."

Prue peeked over everyone. "Just ignore them."

"No, Prue look, everyones looking at me! Make them stop!"

Prue put down the menu, and stared at one one the woman who was staring.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Prue yelled. She stood up and grabbed her sisters hand. "Lets go Phoebe. Apparently trying to have a luch with my sister is too much to ask!"

Prues heels clicked violently as they both went back to the van.

Prue sat there in the drivers seat, hesitating to put the key in.

"That's why you didn't want to go out to eat." Phoebe figured. "You're embarressed of me, aren't you?"

Prue looked out the window. "I'm not embarressed of you, Phoebe. I just knew this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Put on your seatbelt." Prue started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Phoebe felt a lump in her throat. "Nothing's going alright! The entire city of San Fransisco hates me, Cole hates me and now you hate me."

"Nobody's hates you." But that was all she said for the rest of the ride.

Phoebe found herself alone a lot, she just felt like all her anger was bottling up and no one understood.

Entering her bedroom, she wasn't sure whether to feel happy or upset about it. She just ignored him and went over to her dresser.

"Where have you been lately?" Cole had been strangely controlling lately.

"Home?" Phoebe continued rummaging through her dresser to ignore her boyfriend.

What Phoebe hadn't known, is that Cole had asked Prue to cast a truth spell on Phoebe, no longer than an hour ago.

"Why couldn't you hit me back the other day?" Cole asked.

"Because!" Phoebe snapped, with tears in her eyes. "Because I could never hurt you."

"Trust me, if you hit me it wouldn't hurt."

Phoebe whirled around to face Cole. "Cole you have no idea what I'm going through.."

"Oh no? Enlighten me."

"Why are you being such a jerk about this?" Phoebe walked up to her boyfriend.

He stood up. "Because I need you to tell me the truth. Tell me what your going through since apparently I dont know."

"Cole you have no idea what its like to be me." Phoebe spoke in a sturn voice. "You haven't been here for me at all."

That's what Cole wanted to hear. "Tell me more."

"Where the hell were you when everytime at dinner Roger put his hands on my legs?" Phoebe's heart was racing. "Or in the middle of the night when he would come in here and climb on top of me?"

Cole reached for Phoebe's hand, but she pulled away.

"Cole, I could never fight him off. I used to call your name when he came in here but you never came. And _yes_ I'm angry! I've been angry with you!" She threw an arm against Cole's rock hard abs. "How could you not tell something was wrong?"

She continued puching his stomach, but he just stood there, looking at Phoebe with hurt eyes.

"I have scars all over my body, I'm afraid to wear clothes that might show too much! People are calling me a whore and a slut because of what happened. And on top of it all you've been acting like this? My own sister was ashamed to be shown with me in public!"

Phoebe hit him over and over again before she finally wrapped her arms around him in a hug, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so so sorry." Cole held her there, never wanting to let go.


	12. Back Again?

Later that night, Phoebe layed in her bed, watching her favorite movie. She found herself spenidng a lot of time in her bedroom lately.

Prue walked in, holding two hangers with dresses on them. "Phoebe are you coming to P3?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay home.."

"Really? You don't want to come?"

"I'm kind of tired."

"Oh. Well I brought these dresses just in case you wanted to wear one. But if you're not coming-which one should I wear?"

Phoebe giggled. "Umm...the blue one. Actually, if your meeting someone there, the red one."

Prue grinned. "I am meeting someone."

"Red it is. Have fun."

"You sure you don't want to come?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Alright." she kissed Phoebe on the cheek. She began to walk out the door, but she had to turn back around. "Phoebe, I'm really sorry about Roger."

"It's okay." It was a sensitive subject for Phoebe.

"No, it's not okay." Prue walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "I didn't believe you the first time, and I was completely oblivious the second time." Prue started crying.

"Prue, please. It's okay, really. Please don't cry."

"Phoebe your having trouble walking because of him,"

Phoebe tried to make her sister feel better. "No, no it's okay, really. It doesn't even hurt that much,"

"I hope that sick bastard rots in hell,"

Phoebe remembered how much Prue loved him. "I just hope he's at peace now."

Prue couldn't help but start sobbing. Why did bad things always happen to good people? She wiped her tears and got up. "I gotta go. Call me if you need anything."

Phoebe watched the movie, she could quote every line. When it was over she looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight. She replayed the button to see if it would help her fall asleep.

The TV's colors made her eyes sore, and she couldn't help but close them. The sounds coming from the TV were the only noise in the house, until she heard someones footsteps.

Her eyes opened immediately and her heart started racing. "Cole?"

The footssteps were getting closer. "Prue is that you?"

Everything was dark, so Phoebe switched on the lamp on her night stand. "Who's there?"

A tall mans figure stood in the door way, and when she saw Rogers face, her heart jumped.

"What are you doing here?" she almost immediately started crying. _It can't be him, it couldn't be him. He's gone._

Phoebe remembered what her mother told her to say anytime there was a monster in her bedroom. "You are not real, you do not exist." she whispered.

He came closer. "Did you miss me?"

Phoebe shut her eyes tight and whispered again. "You are not real, you do not exist."

"Oh, but I am real, Phoebe. As real as it gets. And I'm here for good."

"No." Phoebe squeezed her eyes tighter. "You are not real."

Roger came closer to her, and brought his face close to hers. "You're mine forever."

He put one hand on the small of her back, and put one between her legs.

Phoebe squealed a high pitched squeal and sat up, and tried to scrunch her knees close to her chest but it only seemed to work to Roger's advantage. Under her night gown, he traced his fingers along her private, smiling.

"Go away!" Phoebe tried to push him.

His hand curled into a fist and pushed between her legs.

She squirmed but she couldn't get away. She felt worthless and hopeless, like he had made her feel once before. He pushed harder and suddenly Phoebe felt like she couldn't move. She just sat there.

Rogers lips were rested on Phoebe's neck as his hands wrapped around her waist in attempt to pull her closer.

Tears murmured Phoebe's voice. "No, Roger!"

Phoebe stuck a hand out from under his grasp to grab the table lamp beside her. With a high pitched grunt, she slammed the lamp as hard as she could into Roger's head and watched him fall to the ground. Without hesistation, she scrambeled off the bed and ran into the bathroon after grabbing the wireless telephone. She locked herself in, and frantically dialed Prue's cell number.

"Hello? Phoebe what's up?"

Phoebe's heavy beathing was in the way of her talking. "He-I-he came back Prue he's here!"

Prue suddenly sounded startled. "What? Who's there? What are you talking about?"

"He-You have to come home Prue right now!"

"Phoebe calm down and tell me what's happening!"

"Roger! He's in the house!" Then after a sob, added "Hurry!"

"What! He's there? Phoebe I-" Prue was interrupted by a dial tone. She tried dialing back, but it wouldn't go through.

Prue threw her keys into her purse and grabbed Piper's arm. "Piper we gotta go."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Prue slammed her car door shut and sped through nighttime San Fransisco. The number of honking cars and red lights Prue sped by was unnacceptable to Piper. "You're going to get us into an accident! If she's locked in the bathroom he can't get to her. It's not like he's a demon. Did she call the police?"

"I don't know, the line went dead." Prue said as she roughly drove into the Halliwell Manor. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The two sisters walked into the house, ever so cautiously. They went into the bathroom, to find Phoebe huddled up on the floor, shaking.

"Oh my God sweetie are you okay?" Piper went to stroke Phoebe's hair. "Where is he?" she whispered.

"He's here, he's in my room!"

"Okay baby you stay here." Prue and Piper took the quietest steps they could near Phoebe's bedroom. Prue's heart pounded as the door creaked eerily when she slowly pushed the door open. They walked inside, to find-absolutely nothing. It had looked how it always looked, only the bed wasn't made. The lamp was placed perfectly on the nightstand.

"Maybe he's somewhere else in the house?" Prue looked at her sister confused.

"I don't hear anyone walking around."

"Maybe she was having a nightmare?" Prue walked back to the bathroom. "Phoebe, you can come out. There's no one here."

Phoebe stood up. "What?"

"There's no one in your bedroom. Everythings fine."

"Prue he was definitely here."

Prue took Phoebe's hand and led her into the bedroom. Phoebe's stomach dropped when she saw that there was no one on the ground, her lamp wasn't smashed. "Prue I swear he was here. I hit him over the head with this lamp and.."

Prue shook her head. "Phoebe.."

"Prue why would I make this up?" She looked at Prue's face, which was staring at the ground. "Oh right. Because I lie about everything?"

"Phoebe I didn't say you were lying. I just think maybe you need some rest."

"So you want to pretend it never happened? Right Prue. Am I going crazy? Four years ago when Roger started hitting on me and sending me flowers, that never happened either."

"Phoebe stop it."

"And you got pissed at me so I moved to New York. Now I come back, he starts doing it again and that didn't happen either?"

"Phoebe stop!"

"I'll just play along with you. He never put his hands on me. Roger never tried to kiss me. And he never came into my bedroom at night after you fell asleep." Phoebe sniffled. "And he didn't just come in here when you were at P3. None of it happened. It's all in my mind."

Phoebe stormed out of the room.

**Sooo whatd you guys think? Thanks everyone for the reviews ! What do you think will happen next? Was he really there? Tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
